Kamen Rider GX
may refer to any the following characters. GX Operators From Advent Adventures: *Tails (Creator) *Ryder (Rescue Silver ►◄ Kamen Rider GX ► G10-X) *Levi Seventeen (Rescue Red) *Xen (Sometimes) *Sonic (Sonic Speed Ranger/Armored Rescue Red) *Shadow (Chaos Shadow Ranger/Armored Rescue Black) *Silver (Physic Silver Ranger/Armored Future Paw) *Maria (Excalibur Ranger) *Amy Rose (Kamen Rider G10-X) *Blaze (Kamen Rider G10-X) *Jet (Kamen Rider G10-X) *Gadget (Kamen Rider G10-X) Corrupted World: *Kamen Rider GX Assassin **Shouichi Tsugami **Sumiko Ozawa **Takahiro Omuro **Toru Hojo **Makoto Hikawa **Unknown GX Assassin Users NoRanger.png| Ryder|link=Ryder (Advent Adventures) NoRanger.png| Levi Seventeen|link=Levi Seventeen (Advent Adventures) NoRanger.png| Xen|link=Zerbenation "Xen" Xexcodium Sonic_pose_109.png| Sonic|link=Sonic The Hedgehog Shadow_4.png| Shadow|link=Shadow The Hedgehog Sonic_Runners_Silver.png| Silver|link=Silver The Hedgehog NoRanger.png| Maria Robotnik|link=Maria Robotnik Kamen Rider GX - G10-X= G10-X Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 176 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 15 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t *'Lifting Power': 20 t *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 8 seconds *'Defense': 10 Special Attacks: *'GX Launcher': 30 t The Generation-10 Extension is an upgrade to the GX System developed by Tails in order to address GX's failure to effectively combat Yomi Sin-kaijin's army. G10-X offers a drastic improvement in combat ability, allowing it to fight on more even ground. However, its most notable addition is an on-board AI to assist the operator. However, the AI's implementation was revealed to be seriously flawed. The AI's calculations, though perfect, required precise coordination and synchronization with the suit's motor functions. If the operator could not coordinate with the AI, G10-X would act erratically by itself and damage the user's body in the process. To address this issue, a new control chip with a less advanced AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. In addition to the standard GM-01 Scorpion, G3-X's main armament is the new GX-05 Cerberus, a powerful vulcan gun that allows for modular customization. It can be equipped with a scope or docked with the Scorpion and converted to a missile launcher. For close combat, G3-X replaces the Destroyer with the GK-06 Unicorn, an electromagnetic combat knife stored on the left arm. This System and The GX System was an utter failure after encountering The Destroyer of Zones it was succeed by the Generation 3-X Ranger system which is also made by Tails. Generation 3-X Ranger System is like GX Systems but it has a transformation device and has the same stats as the Rangers. - GX Mild= GX Mild Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 185 cm *'Rider Weight': 125 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 1 km *'Hearing': 1 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t *'Kicking Power': 2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 13.5 seconds *'Defense': 6 GX Mild is a test unit for a mass-production model of the GX System. It incorporates parts from both the standard GX System and G10-X. However, funding was inadequate, causing the development of mass-produced GX forces to stall. The suit is still in its early prototype stage, resulting in it being even weaker than the standard GX System. The automatic fitting function from the GX System was adapted so that anyone could equip it. To test this function, Katie was chosen to use the system. }} Equipment *Guard Acceler: An electromagnetic jutte, stored on left leg, hand-carried or inserted into Guard Chaser throttle port in use *GM-01 Scorpion: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. Compatible with the GG-02 Salamander module attachment *GG-02 Salamander: A grenade launcher module that could be attached to barrel of the GM-01 Scorpion. *GS-03 Destroyer: A high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use. *GA-04 Anthares: A wire-anchor hook, mounted on left arm when in use. *GX-05 Cerberus: A multi-mode Gatling gun, hand-carried in use; modular attachment include GM-01 “Scorpion” and tracker scope; exclusive only to the G3-X *GK-06 Unicorn: An electromagnetic combat knife, stored left arm, hand carried in use. *Guard Chaser: GX's motorcycle that was served as the successor to the TryChaser series of motorcycles, which stores his primary weapons, based upon the designs of Kuuga's TryGouram/BeatGouram bikes. *G-Trailer: GX's base of operations which was operated by Ozawa and Omuro. Behind the scenes Recycling *GX, G10-X and GX Mild was reused for the GX Assassins. Appearances References Footnotes Category:Kamen Riders